


Back in Business

by themoonflower



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, haven't written fanfic in ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonflower/pseuds/themoonflower
Summary: Gilmore is preparing to reopen, and Vax shows up with a new friend. Set during the post-episode-94 time skip.





	Back in Business

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff, because Gilmore deserves happiness and having his beloved shop back makes him happy. Plus I think Tary would do very well working for him, regardless of what else might end up happening between them as time goes by.

As the grand opening approaches, Gilmore is busier than he has been in ages. There are contracts to negotiate, fixtures to order, new staff to hire, construction to oversee, trade networks to develop, and customers to seek out. He barely has a moment to himself, from the time Sherri wakes him with his morning tea to the time he falls into bed exhausted.

And that’s just the way he likes it.

The last few months have been so wearying and fraught with peril that he didn’t even have much time or energy to spare to think about how lost he has felt, how naked he has been without his beloved business enveloping him like a garment. It feels so damn _good_ to slip back into the glamorous, eccentric showman persona, to let the battle-hardened master sorcerer fade back into obscurity behind the glittering facade, to know that the biggest hazard he is likely to face today is a grumpy supplier.

Shaun Gilmore is a man who will run again and again into the face of danger for the sake of his friends and protecting those who cannot protect themselves. If he has to, he will literally face down dragons. But he’s not cut out to be a full time hero. Adventuring is such a serious business, and besides, people tend to get so intimidated if they see what he is capable of. Better to stick to what he does best.

When Vax’ildan drops by the shop one evening after everyone else is gone for the night it almost feels like old times, back before everything went to hell. “Darling!” he exclaims, giving the half-elf an ebullient peck on the cheek. “How is my favorite brooding angel of death? A little less grim these days, I hope? And how is your princess doing, is she here?”

“Err, no,” Vax says, seeming a bit taken aback by the charm offensive. “She’s well, though. How have you been, Shaun?”

He is using his gravely earnest face, the one that always used to make Gilmore’s heart skip a beat. But Gilmore can tell that there is no new life and death crisis to address, so he lets it pass right over him. “Marvelous,” he declares. “You might even say glorious! We’re almost ready to open, so I’m run off my feet! Now, what can I do for you, dear, before I need to get back to business?”

He feels a little sorry to see Vax’s face cloud over in confusion, but he doesn’t back down yet. Gilmore has regained his place of safety and strength, and it will do the boy good to figure out that other people are allowed to establish boundaries too. _You’ll always be special to me, but don’t expect me to be sitting here pining and waiting to drop everything on your say-so._ Just to reinforce the point, he starts puttering around, rearranging some items on a shelf behind the counter.

“Actually,” Vax says after a moment, “I was hoping we might do each other a favor. You’re hiring, right?”

“Why, certainly,” he says. “I don’t think we’re looking for anyone with your _particular_ skill set, though. Besides, I thought you had plenty to keep you occupied already.”

“It’s not for me,” Vax says in some exasperation. “Shaun, can you be serious, please?”

Gilmore finally relents. He puts his hands down on the counter and lets his expression soften. “All right, go on,” he says, dialing the boisterous joviality in his voice down several notches.

“Now that things have quieted down, we’re hoping to take a bit of a break from adventuring and catch up on, well, life.”

Gilmore reaches out across the counter and claps his friend on the shoulder. “Now that is wonderful news. You’ve certainly earned it.”

Vax smiles, relaxing at last. “The thing is, we’ve made a new companion in our last few travels, and he’s a little bit at loose ends now, but I think he might be useful here. Can I introduce you?” When Gilmore nods, he raises his voice and calls out the door, “Come on in, Tary, this is the man I want you to meet.”

The man who enters the shop looks like the cover of an adventure novel and carries himself as if he thinks he belongs in one. Gilmore takes it all in: the expensive armour, the immaculately coiffed hair, the debonair stance, the transparently false bravado. “Greetings! I am Taryon Darrington, adventurer at large,” the man says. “Newest member of Vox Machina. Currently seeking my fortune.” He says it as if it should be taken as the most momentous announcement Gilmore has ever heard.

Gilmore raises an eyebrow and slowly turns towards Vax. _For real?_ his expression says.

Vax is nodding. “Tary, this is Shaun Gilmore. Gilmore is the proprietor of Gilmore’s Glorious Goods, the finest magical emporium anywhere—”

“Currently under reconstruction,” Gilmore adds.

“—Currently under reconstruction,” Vax agrees. “He is also a dear friend of mine as well as a comrade in arms who has faced multiple dragons with us.”

“Dragons?” the man pipes up, his eyes lighting up with mildly worrying excitement. “I look forward to trading tales of our daring exploits, my good man.”

“He’s actually more competent than he looks,” Vax says quickly.

“Good,” murmurs Gilmore.

“I mean it. He came to the Nine Hells with us and helped us take out that rakshasa.”

“Well then,” Gilmore says, revising his initial impression a little. Then he realizes what Vax has just said. “Wait. You took out the rakshasa already? Without _telling_ me?” The showman’s banter deserts him completely as his hands close into fists, and a quiet, deadly edge comes into his voice. “You should have told me. I had a very distinct grudge against that creature, if you remember.”

“Oh, I remember,” Vax says absently, one hand drifting up to touch the place on his belly where the rakshasa had stabbed him while wearing Gilmore’s form. “The Nine Hells are overrated, though. You wouldn’t have cared for the ambiance.”

_“Vax’ildan.”_

Vax gives him an unhappy look. “What? It's not like you would have wanted to come along. After we fought the dragons you said you were happily retiring from the battlefield and leaving the adventuring to us idiots. Why would I not have taken you at your word? You just wanted to get back here. And this is the first time I’ve had the chance to come let you know since it happened.” He lets out a sigh. “Don’t be angry with me, Shaun, please, I can’t bear it.”

After a moment Gilmore relaxes. “I’m sorry, Vax,” he says. “I was just… caught off guard. That incident is not something I like to think about.”

“You and me both,” Vax says.

“Well, I’m glad it’s not hanging over you anymore.” He narrows his eyes. “It definitely _isn’t_ hanging over you anymore, right?”

“Yes, definitely. Look, one day, when you have time I mean, I’ll take you out for a _lot_ of drinks and tell you all about it. For now let’s just go with be glad you weren’t there. It was the usual Vox Machina business, one step from disaster half the time. It’s amazing we all made it out.”

“Not all of us,” a doleful voice objects.

They both startle. Gilmore had completely forgotten the third man in the room and it seems so had Vax. Vax recovers well, though. “I know, Tary,” he says kindly. “Your construct was special to you.”

“He was,” the man agrees gloomily.

Vax visibly shakes himself out of his memories and seems inclined not to let Taryon continue down this topic. “Anyway, Tary here is an alchemist,” he says brightly. “He’s great with magical gadgets and stuff. I’m sure he could earn his keep.”

Gilmore takes the cue and shifts into shop talk mode. “Is that so?” he asks the blond man.

Taryon brightens up. “I’m a pretty dab hand, yes, if I do say so myself.”

“And he also has some cool stuff that you probably want to check out,” Vax adds. “Hey Tary, you should show him your rod.”

“Vax’ildan!” Gilmore exclaims, unable to resist. “I should hope you would at least have him buy me a few drinks first.” He aims a wink and a grin at the alchemist.

The effect is impressive. Taryon goes bright red, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

Vax covers a smile with his hand. “He’s also a little, ah, sheltered,” he says.

Gilmore chuckles. _“Now_ you tell me. You’re terrible.” He turns back to the flustered man. “All right, show me your—item.”

He examines the man’s collection of magical items, which are indeed pretty cool, then starts asking specifically about the items Taryon has made himself and his knowledge of alchemy and crafting, although he leaves off asking about anything to do with a “construct” for later, and Taryon actually seems to know what he is talking about. He may be a little odd, but not as clueless as he first appears.

Finally he says, “All right, my friend, how about you step outside again and let me speak with Vax’ildan for a bit.” The man heads out and they both watch him go. Finally, “So where _did_ you find this particular gem?” he asks.

“Ank’Harel,” Vax replies. “He hired us on as his ‘adventuring party’ and it just kind of kept going from there. Long story. I’m not asking you to babysit him, but he does need a job and yes, maybe a bit of looking after. He wants to prove himself useful, and his skills seem like they would fit in here. I don’t think you’d regret it.”

Gilmore smiles. “I am definitely going to have to take you up on that drinks and long stories offer,” he says. “When we both have the time, that is. But is he seriously for real?”

Vax smiles. “He’s kind of full of shit, and he puts his foot in his mouth a lot, and he doesn’t have a shred of common sense, but he’s good at what he knows, and his heart is in the right place.”

“Ah, right, you know my type,” Gilmore says drily.

Vax stares at him for a moment. Then, “Touché,” he mutters.

“I’ll give him a chance,” Gilmore says. “If he drives me crazy I’ll make you figure out something else to do with him, but I’ll give him a chance.”

“That’s all he wants,” Vax says with a smile. “Just… be gentle with him, will you? He’s weird as hell, but he’s grown on me a little. And maybe try helping him figure out flirting, too. He’s grown up with some odd ideas, but I think maybe you’re just the fellow to help him get over them. Not that I’m trying to set you up with him!” he adds quickly. “Just help him meet people and not be completely awkward, is all I mean.”

Gilmore smiles, comes out from behind the counter, and gives his friend a quick hug. “I’ll see what I can do,” he says. “I’m not saying I’m going to mentor him into a normal human being overnight. But I’ll find some rooms for him in the morning, so bring him round.” He steps back to his place. “Now get out of my shop. I have some ledgers I need to look over before it gets much later.”

“Good night, Shaun,” Vax says. “It’s great to see you looking so well.”

“It’s good to be feeling so well,” he replies. “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
